


Thank You Cake

by Corianderpillow



Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: Buster cant bake to save his life, Eventful baking process, Everyone loves cake, Fluff, Gen, Meena takes with too much shit, Slice of Life, theatre family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 01:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10232993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corianderpillow/pseuds/Corianderpillow
Summary: This particular day feels like a cake sort of day. Except, Buster has never really baked a cake before. So he calls for back up from the baker of the theatre fam. Surely they can tackle a little cake, right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I caved and finally got an account on this godforsaken website. I have posted this on Tumblr before so lets see how it goes. Thanks for reading.

It was 8:00 am when his alarm clock rang. After pushing the button, Buster stared at the ceiling for minute collecting his thoughts. Something was special about this day but he did not remember what. Coffee, Buster thought, that always helps. Wiping the sleep off his face, he crawled off the large bed and stepped into an even larger bathroom. He stepped up to the counter and stared directly at the mirror for a moment before brushing his teeth. Buster got dressed and slid down the staircase into the kitchen where there was coffee already waiting for him. He climbed up the steps that were built into the counter and poured himself a cup, appreciating the smell of real coffee, and took a moment to look around the huge living space. He glanced at the coffee maker as he took a sip and squinted at the date on screen. Eyes widening, he spit out his coffee and fumbled for his phone. Sure enough the date was right. How could he have forgotten? Buster unlocked his phone to dial a number, pacing as the phone rang. A groggy voice answered,   
“Hello?”  
“Meena! Are you busy right now?”   
“I just woke up.”  
“That's great, kid- Hey, you can bake right?”  
“Yes? What f-”  
“Could you come to my house and show me how to bake a cake?”  
“Cake? S-sure but, where do even live?”  
“I'll send you a taxi if you tell me where you live.”  
“Oh...kay. I'll send it to you in a bit.”  
“Thanks, I'll see you later.”  
As Buster pulled up the app, he received the text. Then another one that said, “Get a stick of butter, 3 eggs, and 1 cup of milk and let them warm up. What kind of cake r u making?” Buster pondered that for a minute while grabbing the cold ingredients. What kind of cake was he making? Surely not just a boring yellow cake. No, it was going to be most delicious cake to ever grace the earth. But what flavor was the most delicious cake in the world?   
“What flavor do you recommend?”  
“Most ppl like when i bake chocolate.”  
Chocolate. Do I even have chocolate? Buster checked every drawer in the kitchen.   
“I don't have any chocolate”  
“Do u hav cocoa powder?”  
“No”  
“Vanilla?”  
“No”  
“Cinnamon, fruit?”  
“Nope”  
“Do u even hav flour?”  
Buster facepalmed. “I didn't see any”  
Shortly after, a long text appeared listing ingredients for a chocolate cake. Buster quickly glanced it over before grabbing his wallet and rushing out the door.

...........................................................................................

After a quick trip to the grocery store, Buster saw the taxi he sent for Meena pull up the parkway. Buster immediately started chatting to Meena as he showed her into the kitchen. He was so concerned about how the cake was going to turnout, he did not even notice the complete awe on Meena's face as she admired the spacious kitchen.  
“Meena, are you listening to me?”  
“This is your house?”  
“I know right! I still can't believe it. I even get stairs for every counter. Anyway, where do we start?”  
“Oh!-um. Ok. First we need a large bowl, a whisk, and measuring cups.”  
The rest the afternoon consisted of measuring, mixing, and making a mess in the kitchen. Meena had to constantly correct Buster as he made mistakes throughout the recipe. By the time the cake was in the oven, 3 eggs dropped to the floor, sugar and flour dusted the counter, and half of the chocolate supposedly for the cake had seized up. Buster had batter smeared all over his shirt, and Meena fully understood how difficult it was to work with the enthusiastic koala. Later, Meena began prepping to make frosting. It took while to get the right consistency with Buster tossing in too much or too little powdered sugar at a time. 4 sticks of butter were used up when the frosting was finally finished. They separated and colored the frosting orange and yellow and cleaned up the kitchen a bit. They lounged in Buster’s living room playing video games while they waited for the cake to finish baking.   
“So... you’ve never baked a cake before?”  
“Nope. Never really had many cakes to begin with either.”  
“What about your birthday?”  
There was a short pause before Buster sighed.  
“Well, my dad would buy cake every few years but... It was usually after scraping up a bit money that was leftover from the week. Being nothing more than a car washer... We didn't always have enough to get by.”  
Meena turned to Buster, a longing look on his face as he reminisced about his father. She knew how much of a touchy subject his childhood was sometimes.   
“W-Well. I’m glad you’ll be able to have some this time. Is that what the cake is for?”  
“Oh, no, it's not for me. It’s for-”  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP  
Buster and Meena whipped their heads towards the kitchen where smoke had accumulated. They scrambled to the oven. As soon as Buster opened it, a cloud of smoke flew in right into him. He pulled out the cake and ran towards the back door where he threw it out onto the porch.  
“Meena! Open the doors and windows!”  
They spent the next 20 min ventilating the house. They turned on all the fans, blasted the central air, and had every opening to the house ajar.  
When smoke finally began to clear out, Buster and Meena walked over to the porch where a solid black mass had cooled. Buster nervously twiddled his fingers.  
“I... may have forgotten to set the oven timer.” Meena frowned at him for second.  
“We can make another one. But this time can you please follow my instructions?” Buster's face instantly perked up.  
“You got it, boss!”

.........................................................................................

It was around 9 o’clock at night. Keys could be heard jangling outside and as they carefully opened the door. The house was dark except for the dim lit kitchen where a small orange cake sat on the table with the words Happy Birthd- written on top. Right next to it laid Buster with a piping bag still in his hands, candles scattered around him. Eddie chuckled quietly taking in the adorable sight. He pulled out his phone and took a few pictures and smiled as he read the cake. He put his hands on Buster's shoulders and gently shook him awake. Buster blinked slowly a few times before looking up to meet Eddie's face.   
“Oh..... Hi”  
“Hey. Long day?”  
“I was gonna ask you that.”  
“Well from the looks of it, you had an exhausting day yourself”  
“Oh, right. Happy birthday!”  
Eddie couldn't help but laugh at Buster's antics.  
“You didn't have to do this.”  
“I wanted to make a bigger one but we burnt it.”  
“We?”  
“Yeah, I asked Meena to show me how to bake a cake. Where is she anyway?”  
At that moment, Buster's phone buzzed and he pulled it out from under him. A message popped on screen.  
“Sry, i had 2 leave mr. Moon. My mom picked me up at 6. Good luck w the cake”  
“Well that answers it.”  
Eddie laughed again as he lifted Buster in his arms and held him for a minute. Buster spoke up again.  
“I... Wanted to do something nice for you since you have... kinda always been there for me. Even now you're still letting me crash at your place.”  
“I asked you to move in with me. Technically it's your house too.”  
“Don't ruin my speech with formalities, Ed.”  
Eddie stood there staring at the cake for a second while still holding Buster.  
“What flavor is it?”  
“Chocolate.”  
“You know I’ve never been fond of chocolate.”  
“What! But I made this for you!”  
“Don't worry, I'm just kidding.”  
Buster pouted at him. Then he yawned.  
“You wanna... blow out your candles?”  
“We can eat it tomorrow morning. You need sleep.”   
Eddie planted a kiss on Buster's cheek before carrying him up the stairs to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess was pretty obvious who this was for but idk. It seemed heavily implied for me. What did you think?


End file.
